


A fantastic Dream

by Dancer38



Series: Sera and Garrison [2]
Category: Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancer38/pseuds/Dancer38
Relationships: Craig Garrison and Sera Hall
Series: Sera and Garrison [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603888
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A fantastic Dream

The woman was walking through a park full of fantastic, anatomically correct golden hued statues that looked very much like a certain young Army Lieutenant, even down to the dimple in his chin. Each one had broad shoulders and a deep chest that tapered down to a flat abdomen that rippled with muscles, a narrow waist and they were all unclothed.  
Rightly so she thought. There were more personal assets, namely one that she knew from personal experience should not be covered and was worth a closer inspection.  
She was impressed with the attention to detail as the size of the body seemed to accurately match the real man’s; down to the last detail. He was six foot, two and his hands were large and had long, tapered fingers that she longed to have touching her body. Since it was her dream and it was a statue she figured why not? 

She followed the compulsion to touch the statue in front of her and since she was still eye level with two very nice- er- assets she shrugged. There wasn’t anyone else around. Not even the sounds of birds or insects could be heard. With a shrug she blatantly curved her fingers around the coveted assets. The metal? It felt warm beneath her fingers. She did not remove her hands from it. While surprised it did not alarm her. However she would have sworn there was movement beneath her palms. There was another muscle twitch in the calf and then there was a grating noise as the feet lifted one by one until he was free of the pedestal. She did not faint or even scream and as an actress she had seen enough B movie scripts to know she should run for her life. Nothing good ever happened when an inanimate object came to life and ran amok. 

She did however move as he flexed his knees and jumped down and landed like a graceful large cat almost in front of her. He maintained his balance easily without a lot of extra flailing of arms. She felt her jaw drop momentarily in shock. It was a true to life replica of the Lieutenant she knew. She was sure it was him in every way except of course he was a statue! His golden blonde hair was not free flowing but she did feel faint when the head came up and the eyes blinked opened! The statue had moved off the pedestal of its own volition but now you freak because it opened its eyes? 

For one second her mind regained some remnant of reasoning. The rational part of her mind told her she was presently lying in her bed with the live man right beside her.  
His hand came up as if to touch her cheek. She opened her mouth to scream but a gentle, pliant, and warm hand covered her mouth.  
“Sweetheart— Wake up, you were dreaming. I thought I was the only one that had scary dreams.” 

“Oh, Warden—I was having a little fun and all of a sudden I was in a park or something”- She explained her dream to him.  
“Yes, some of it you were re-enacting with me. I was enjoying your erotic explorations.” He chuckled. “Until you became frightened that is. You realize now that when the eyes opened they were mine?” “No, how would I since I was clearly having a bizarre dream? And how do you explain the damn thing leaving the pedestal?”  
Her emerald eyes blazed as he laughed at her. “Think about it, sweetheart. You tend to treat me like I belong on one, not to mention when you write about me. 

The End. Bee happy. L&K. Dancer


End file.
